Bloo Tube
Bloo Tube is the 71st episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on April 24th, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Plot As a Thunderstorm is going on outside Foster's, Frankie informs Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo that their trip to a water park known as "Monsoon Lagoon" is closed due to the storm. Bloo whom was going to come as well, is very persistant about going to the park despite the weather conditions. Once Mac arrives, he persuades the group to do some other indoor activities such as playing Hide-and-Seek, Building Blocks, and Board Games, but Bloo's stubborness ruins the games for them all, and his spoiled behavior forces everyone into attending his "Pity Party," about him not going to Monsoon Lagoon. The others however are too busy watching hilarious videos on "ViewTube," and thus Bloo kicks them out so that he may continue wallowing in his "loss." Motivated by the funny videos they watched, Mac and the others decide to use Frankie's Camera (without her permission) to shoot and upload their own videos to ViewTube. The likes of which include: Wilt's Basketball Skills, Eduardo singing about "Explorin' Lauren," and Coco juggling her eggs (while laying them simultaneously.) After trying out some of their own videos, the gang shoots a monster film and thus prepare to upload their videos until they notice and more brighter Bloo watching videos of Monsoon Lagoon, but his ego now causes him to act spoiled into only letting him watch videos of the park. After Mac and the gang kick him off, Bloo tells Frankie that the others took and "abused" her camera.On the contrary, Frankie is delighted that Mac and the others' video-making idea would be a ideal indoor activity for the other friends of the house. Shortly, all the friends of Fosters are making their own videos until Bloo steals the spotlight by creating a monstrous waterslide called the "Undertow," crafted shotley out of 3,000 feet of used lumber, nearly 50 nails, and "lots of tape & super-glue." Bloo's ride down the Undertow is disasterous and is caught on camera by all the friends of Foster's. The next day, the entire house prepares to go to Monsoon Lagoon now that the weather has cleared up, but Bloo is stuck at home. Hurting and bandaged up in a Full-Body cast, and humiliated that his video "The Bloo Buffoon" on ViewTube is a hit, Bloo weeps feebly as the House leaves to Monsoon Lagoon. Trivia *"ViewTube" is an obvious parody of the infamous site, YouTube *This episode reveals some canon in the series: #Bloo mentions when he and Mac use to jump in mud puddles from the episode Bloooo #Mr. Herriman's "Funny Bunny" video is mentioned by Mac while searching ViewTube videos #Eduardo's parody of "Explorin' Lauren," a Dora The Explorer-esque show he watches in One False Movie *Mr. Herriman is not seen in this episode *During the gang's monster film, Eduardo makes a look that parody the Dramatic Chipmunk *Mac and the Gang's monster film is a parody of several giant monster films such as Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Cloverfield *During the Contest, the band "Pizza Party" (Yogi BooBoo, Bloppy Pants, Billy the Squid and Fluffernutter) is seen.